Burning Passion
by Rambling Scribe
Summary: Ruth has a hot date with Harry but not quite in the way either of them were expecting. Fluff with a smattering of angst.


**Disclaimer - Spooks belongs to Kudos and the BBC. **

**A/N: Fluffiness for the Valentine's Day fic challenge on the Spooks forum.**

**Thanks Em and Kate :) **

* * *

**Burning Passion**

Ruth burst into Harry's office without knocking.

"I've got those files you wanted." She dropped a pile of folders onto his desk.

He didn't look up but muttered something under his breath.

"Harry? Is everything alright?"

"What? Oh, sorry Ruth. It's just some meaningless bloody error message on my computer. All I want to do is send an email." His fingers stabbed at the keyboard.

"Would you like me to have a look?"

"Er, well, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm." His words lacked conviction but he moved out of the way.

Ruth typed away. Then clicked a few times with the mouse.

Harry leant over her. "Any luck?"

"Um, not quite there yet."

"What does that mean?" He pointed at the screen: "You have performed an illegal operation."

"Oh, don't worry about that," she replied as she frantically tried to get rid of the message. The machine beeped several times.

"Ruth…"

"It just needs a reboot." She sent up a silent prayer and hoped the God of technology was listening as she clicked on 'restart'.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the logon screen appeared. Ruth directed Harry back to his seat and asked him to type in his password. She was relieved to see everything appeared to be working as normal.

He frowned as he attempted to open his email.

"Look. I'm still getting that stupid error message. I thought you'd sorted it out?"

"I tried!"

"You nearly buggered the whole thing up!" His frustration with the computer was getting the better of him.

"Well at least the bit that isn't working is the same bit that wasn't working before I started trying to fix it!" she snapped back at him.

"More by luck than judgement."

"You…you…" she struggled to find a suitable epithet for him. "Bloody _man_!" She turned on her heel and swept out of the door, not stopping to close it.

"Bollocks!" Harry exclaimed to the empty office.

xxxxx

Ruth hunted through everything on her desk. She was certain she had left her notepad by her keyboard before she went to the Registry but it was nowhere to be found. She sighed heavily and opened her desk drawer to see if it was in there. It was, and sitting on top of it was a box, which she carefully picked up. She removed the small card fixed to the side of it and turned it over so she could read it.

_I'm sorry. Forgive me? x x x _

She couldn't help smiling. He was infuriating at times but he was also very sweet.

"Ooo, are they chocolates from the Belgian shop across the road?"

Jo seemed to have perfected the art of sneaking up on her colleagues without warning.

"Yes, they are." Ruth placed the box and the card back in the drawer and closed it. "Do you need something, Jo?"

"No, not really. I was just wondering if you were going anywhere special this evening?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere." It wasn't a lie.

"Quiet evening at home then?" Jo's attempt to feign casualness wasn't entirely successful.

"Something like that. Is Zaf taking you somewhere nice?"

"Zaf? Er, why would Zaf be taking me anywhere?"

Ruth adopted her most innocent expression. "Oh, it's just you two seem to be spending quite a lot of time together so I assumed..."

"No, no we're not going anywhere. We're just, well, I'm not sure what Zaf is doing. I know what _I'm_ doing."

Jo was managing to tie herself up in knots and Ruth felt a small pang of guilt.

"So, hot date then?"

"Something like that." The blonde was saved from having to say anymore by her phone ringing.

xxxxx

When Harry returned from the JIC, he found Ruth in his office, collecting the files she had brought him earlier.

"Hello."

She jumped. "Harry! I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

He smiled hesitantly at her, wondering if she was still angry with him. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, fine." She paused. "Thank you for the chocolates."

He looked slightly bashful. "They're just a token, really. I'm sorry I shouted. I promise I'll make it up to you properly."

"I know you will." She clutched the folders she was holding more tightly to her chest. "Um, are you still coming round this evening?"

"Yes, if you want me to."

"Of course I do."

"Good." He moved nearer to her. "We could have gone out for dinner."

"No. I don't want to be crammed in some restaurant with forty other couples all vying for the waiter's attention. It's not in the least bit romantic and they always put the prices up."

Harry couldn't help laughing. "Trust you to see the practical side. I just don't see why you should cook, at least let me help you."

"There's no need, really." She looked away from him, suddenly shy. "Anyway, I want to treat you for a change. And make up for shouting at you earlier."

He looked across the Grid to check that no one was watching them and then took her hand in his. "Being able to spend an evening with you is a treat." He pulled her closer. "And I don't blame you for shouting at me. I was being a grumpy old sod whilst you were just trying to help."

She smiled at him. "Not old-"

"But a grumpy sod," Harry finished her sentence and chuckled.

"Sometimes." Ruth leaned forward and kissed him.

"You know I love you, don't you?" he said, softly.

"Yes," she whispered. She did know but her heart lurched every time he told her. "And I love you."

Movement on the Grid caught Harry's attention and he pulled away from her. "Oh dear, we have an audience." He squeezed her hand. "We'll have to continue this later."

xxxxx

The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag and by the time 5.30 pm arrived, Ruth was desperate to get out of Thames House. She switched off her computer, picked up her bag and headed towards Harry's office.

"I'm off now. See you later."

"Alright. What time do you want me?"

She resisted the temptation to say 'all the time'. "8 o'clock. Will that be OK?"

"Perfect. Do I need to bring anything?"

"A bottle of wine, yourself, Scarlett and," she waited for him to look up at her, "a change of clothes."

"So I'm definitely on a promise then?" he asked, cheekily.

"Depends how good the wine is." She stuck her tongue out at him and then left his office before he could respond.

xxxxx

Ruth was relieved to get home. She'd been to two supermarkets to get everything she needed and had nearly ended up fighting over the last jar of pesto. Luckily a screaming toddler had distracted her would-be opponent long enough for Ruth to grab the coveted item and hurry to the checkouts.

She dumped her carrier bags down on the kitchen table and looked at the clock. There was just enough time to prepare everything and have a bath before Harry arrived. He was bound to be a few minutes early, not that she minded.

By the time she had got all the food ready, Ruth was beginning to regret turning down Harry's offer of help. As she closed the oven door, she cursed, remembering she had left the bath-taps running. She raced up the stairs, nearly tripping over Fidget in the process, and got to the bath just in time to stop the water before it reached the overflow.

She hummed along to the music on her MP3 player as she soaked in the warm water and reflected on her relationship with Harry. It had taken them quite a while to get to this point and she was grateful for his quiet persistence. He had started going to the after-work drinks at The George more frequently and always managed to sit next to her. Then there were the lifts home he regularly offered. Eventually, one cold and rainy evening, she'd accepted and he'd ended up staying for dinner.

A few days later, she had been baby-sitting Wes when Harry had unexpectedly turned up. She saw straight through his flimsy pretext of returning a book Wes had left on his last visit. When she pointed out that he could have brought it into the office to give to Adam, he'd had the good grace to look embarrassed. She'd been considering asking him to spend the evening with her when Wes came downstairs and announced that if Uncle Harry didn't read to him, he was going to stay up all night.

Wondering whether Harry had been cajoled into reading the whole book, she had gone upstairs with the intention of insisting Wes go to sleep. She stopped outside the bedroom door and listened.

"_When are you and Auntie Ruth getting married?"_

"_What makes you think we're going to get married?"_

"_You love each other don't you?"_

"_Well, um, we're not really…our relationship isn't…"_

The straight-to-the-point question had left him floundering.

"_But you do love her don't you, Uncle Harry?"_

She had held her breath and waited for his answer.

"_I…yes, I do love her." _

Ruth's head had been spinning at his revelation and she hadn't moved from her spot on the landing when Harry emerged from the bedroom. They stood looking at each other for a long moment before he suggested they go downstairs and talk.

She had busied herself trying to make a cup of tea but was finding it difficult to co-ordinate her hands.

"_Ruth. Leave that for a moment."_

She stopped fiddling with the crockery.

"_I'm sorry you had to hear it like that. I should have told you a long time ago." _

He was standing close to her and when she slowly turned round to face him, she had brushed against him.

"_I love you, Ruth."_

Her arms had instinctively gone round his neck as he embraced her and she'd murmured 'I love you' against his mouth as he kissed her…

Ruth was dragged back to the present by an irritating beeping noise. She removed an earphone and listened. _Shit!_ It was the smoke alarm.

xxxxx

Harry got only a short way along Ruth's road before he had to stop. A police car was parked across the street preventing any further progress. In the distance there were more flashing blue lights and he could see an ambulance parked near Ruth's house. His skin prickled and he felt decidedly uneasy as he got out of his car. He pressed speed dial on his mobile as he walked towards the police car. The number he dialled rang repeatedly before going to voicemail.

"Ruth, it's Harry. Please call me as soon as you get this message."

A police officer held a hand up to stop him. "Sorry, sir. You can't leave your car there."

He showed his ID card to the policeman. "My, er, my girlfriend lives just along there." He pointed in the direction of the other emergency vehicles.

"What number?"

The look on the officer's face when he gave him the information was enough to confirm Harry's fears and he sprinted towards Ruth's house.

There were hoses trailing across the pavement and several firemen were removing items from the property. One of them stopped Harry as he got to the front door.

"Sorry mate, you can't come in." He was guided back towards the road.

"But this is my girlfriend's house. Where is she?" Harry tried to pull away from the fireman who had a tight grip on his arm.

"She's OK, mate. Paramedic's looking after her." The fire-fighter nodded in the direction of the ambulance.

Ruth, wearing only her dressing gown and slippers, was holding an oxygen mask over her mouth. She let go of it as soon as she saw him.

"Harry!" The effort of saying his name made her cough.

He got into the ambulance and sat beside her. "Have some more." He held the plastic mask out and Ruth reluctantly took it. He put his arm round her and held her, waiting for her breathing to settle.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head at him and attempted to brush away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks, making tracks in the sooty deposits on her face.

"What on earth happened?"

"I-I'm not sure. I think, I think I must have left a tea towel on the hob. I was in the bath. The smoke alarm went off…" She sniffed and fought back a loud sob. "It was so quick, Harry. By the time I got downstairs, the flames were already up to the ceiling."

"Oh Ruth." He pulled her tightly against him and kissed the side of her face.

They sat huddled together, the silence occasionally punctuated by Ruth coughing. Harry was trying not to think about how much worse it could have been when Ruth gave a sudden cry.

"The cats! I need to find them. They'll be frightened by all the noise." She started to get up but Harry stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere." She protested but he was insistent. "Stay here. I'll go and look for them."

With the help of one of the firemen, he managed to find both cats. It was not easy; Fidget had wedged himself under Ruth's wardrobe and was reluctant to come out. Fifteen minutes of coaxing and a scratched hand later, Harry had managed to retrieve the frightened creature. Gadget proved more difficult to extract from under the spare bed but was eventually unceremoniously hauled out of her hiding place by the fire-fighter.

When Harry went back to the ambulance to tell Ruth her pets were safe, he found her pleading with the paramedic not to be taken to hospital.

"Please, I don't need to go."

The technician looked dubious. "You should get checked out."

"I'm fine, really." She looked at Harry, hoping he would back her up.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

The paramedic sighed. "OK. But if you experience any breathing difficulties or chest pain, go straight to casualty."

Ruth nodded her agreement and got out of the ambulance.

She stood in the hallway and peered in the direction of the kitchen. It was difficult to see how bad the damage was as there was no lighting, the electricity having been shut off by the fire brigade. There was a steady drip-drip of water and the smell of smoke seemed to cling to everything.

"Come on." Harry took hold of her hand. "Lets get your things together and go back to mine."

She trailed up the stairs behind him, her soaked slippers squelching on each step.

xxxxx

They had arrived at Harry's house and got as far as unloading the animals from the car.

"Shall we stop and have a cup of tea? We can bring the rest of your things in later."

Ruth nodded, gratefully, and sat down at the kitchen table whilst Harry switched the kettle on.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

There was no response.

"Ruth?" He turned to look at her. She was sitting with her head in hands, crying.

He went over to her, crouched down by her chair and rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back. "It's OK, sweetheart. You're safe now."

She cried for a little while longer before wiping her hands over her face. "Sorry," she whispered.

"You've nothing to be sorry about. Why don't you go and wash your face whilst I make a drink?"

She did as she was told.

They sat, contented in each other's company, and drank their tea.

"Some Valentine's Day," Ruth said ruefully.

"Definitely one we won't forget in a hurry."

She set her cup down on the table. "I'll just get the rest of my stuff."

"I'll do it."

"No, it's alright," she reached across the table and squeezed his arm. "I can manage."

"Where are your car keys?" she called from the hall.

"In my jacket pocket. I think that's where-" Harry stopped suddenly. _Damn_! He rushed out of the kitchen. It was too late – Ruth was clutching a small, velvet covered box in her right hand.

"It was going to be a surprise," he said quietly.

She looked from him to the box and back again. "A surprise?"

"Yes. Although I'm probably getting a bit ahead of myself." His earlier confidence had evaporated and he was certain this wasn't a good idea.

"You mean…?"

"It's too soon, isn't it? We've only been together three months. And Valentine's Day – it's somewhat clichéd."

Harry shifted from foot to foot as he waited for her to reply.

"What time is it?"

The unexpected question caught him off-guard. "What?"

"The time, Harry – what is it?" Ruth grabbed at his left wrist and twisted it round so she could see his watch. "Two minutes to midnight. There's just enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

"For God's sake, man! To ask me what you were going to ask me."

"Oh right. Er…" His mind had gone blank, the speech he'd planned completely forgotten.

"Harry!" She pointed impatiently at his watch. It had the desired effect.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you."

"That's good." For a normally eloquent man, it was a woefully inadequate response.

"_Good_?" She was trying to look indignant but couldn't help smiling.

"No, not good. Bloody fantastic!"

They held each other tightly, laughing between kisses.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Harry retrieved the small box from Ruth's hand and slipped the engagement ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She whispered, overcome by emotion.

"Thank you for agreeing to marry me."

"Soppy sod," she teased before letting him claim her mouth in a tender kiss.

"There's a bottle of champagne in the car. Shall I go and get it?"

"No," she smoothed her hands down the front of his shirt. "I can think of a much better way to celebrate."

"Show me."

And she did.

THE END

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :) **


End file.
